1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for temporarily storing an object within convenient reach of a user, and particularly to such apparatus for storing such object at or near a bedside occupied by said user. More particularly, this invention relates to a caddy supported by a bed structure, the caddy having a resilient pocket within which a mobile electronic device may rest. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a bedside caddy with recharging capabilities for the mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile electronics devices are as ubiquitous and varied as they are convenient. Such devices include laptop computers, electronic tablets, mobile phones and hand-held gaming machines, to name a few. They typically are substantially rectangular in shape, largely planar, several inches wide and long and an inch or less in thickness.
Such devices have become so commonplace that in many circles they've taken the place of newspapers, televisions, books and writing tablets. As such, some users even take the devices to bed with them to read, write or provide entertainment. When not in use, they're typically laid onto a nearby night stand or directly onto the floor. Particularly laptops and larger tablet devices, however, occupy a large portion of the top of a night stand, in conflict with if not to the exclusion of other commonplace items such as eyeglasses, books and lamps. When placed onto the floor, such devices become vulnerable to being forgotten about and stepped on or kicked under the bed. A convenient pocket attachable to the bedside could hold such electronic devices securely, safely and conveniently at hand.
Several prior art devices provide similar function, but typically require features which compromise convenience. For example, most are composed of canvass, leather or cloth and rely upon a tongue extending between the bed's mattress and box spring. Relying largely upon friction between the tongue and mattress for support, such apparatus is prone to slip out from between the mattress and box spring under weight of the mobile device and from the force of inserting them into the apparatus, causing both to wind up on the floor. A need exists for a more stable bedside caddy.
Mobile devices also require periodic recharging of their internal batteries. Most commonly, a separate power supply plugs into a nearby electricity outlet and couples to the mobile device by a power lead. Each mobile device usually has a proprietary charger and coupling lead and plug seldom shared by other mobile devices. Further, power leads for conventional chargers sometimes lay loose when not in use, and if several mobile devices are to be charged in the same vicinity, the power leads may become tangled and confused. A need exists for a common charging means for all mobile electronic devices.
As it happens, this proliferation of power leads and chargers problem has been addressed with magnetic coupling. Each mobile device modified to contain within its chassis a magnetic coil coupler can intercept a nearby magnetic field and recharge itself by drawing energy from said magnetic field. A magnetic field generator positioned adjacent the mobile device chassis needs only one lead from a power supply plugged into a nearby electric outlet. Modifying the bedside caddy of the present invention to include such a magnetic field generator would render very convenient the charging of said mobile electronic devices while the user sleeps.